Phone Calls
by nathanhaley
Summary: Hannah receives a phone call from Bright while visiting home.
1. Default Chapter

Hannah hung up the phone. She just had the most amazing phone conversation of her life. She didn't know what to say and she probably sounded like a nerd, but she didn't care. And she knew that Bright didn't either. It was the most beautiful awkwardness that she had ever experienced. Remembering what little they had talked about brought a smile to her face.

Hannah was in her room feverishly writing about the kiss she shared with Bright. Not because she feared she wouldn't remember it. Oh, she would most definitely remember a kiss like that. She just wanted to write it down to relieve the moment over and over again. She was almost finished, when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Honey?" a soft voice called.

"Yes, Mom?" Hannah asked, a bit annoyed that her mother had interrupted her thoughts.

"You have a phone call, sweetheart. It's from some young man named Bright." Hannah's mother replied.

Quickly shoving her journal ended her pillow; she rushed to open the door. Hannah's mother, noticing her daughter's excitement, gently smiled and assured herself that Hannah would talk about him with her later.

When her mother handed her the phone, she quickly replied with a "Thanks, Mom", and softly shut the door.

"Hannah?" came the voice on the other line.

"Hi, Bright." Hannah said trying to remain calm.

"How'd you know it was me?" Bright asked, with only his adorable confusion.

"My mom told me it was you." Hannah said, chuckling slightly at his confusion.

"Oh." Bright said, feeling a bit stupid. "Anyways…how are you?" he asked, trying to strike up some conversation. "How is your dad and everything?"

"My dad is alright I guess. I mean as alright as he can be, I suppose." Hannah sighed, her mood changing slightly. "What about your Mom and Amy?" she asked, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"They're fine. It's feeling more like a hospital than my home around here." Bright said softly, trying to prevent the wateriness threatening to form in his eyes.

She felt terrible. Here she was complaining about her own life, when her boyfriend was experiencing a tragedy of his own. Wait…did I just say he was my boyfriend? He's not my boyfriend. He doesn't even think of me in that way, well wait, he did kiss me. You don't kiss someone if you don't want him or her to be your girlfriend or boyfriend.

"Hannah?" came the voice through the receiver. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry, Bright." Hannah said quickly, embarrassed that Bright noticed her lapse of time. "I wish I could do something to help you."

"Talking to you is helping me already." Bright said, meaning every word.

She was glad that Bright couldn't see her blushing over the phone. Before Hannah could reply, there was another knock at her door.

"Honey, dinner is ready. Tell Bright you'll call him back." Hannah's mother said gently.

Hannah sighed, not really wanting to leave Bright just yet. "Bright…"

"Yeah, I know. I heard. You've got to go." Bright said, the disappointment obvious in his voice.

"Yeah…" Hannah hesitated before she added with a meek, "I'll call you later." She hung up the phone; her own giddiness overwhelming her. Oh yes, she would most definitely be calling him later.


	2. Chapter 2

Bright was on his bed. He had just gotten off the phone with Hannah. Though basically nothing was said at all, it was the best kind of silence. He couldn't coherently explain how he felt with Hannah. It was something he hadn't ever experienced with any other girl before. And he didn't want to rationalize it too much either. He was grateful for her and he hoped that she knew it.

"Okay," Bright said before hanging up the phone. "I'll talk to you soon." After his exchange with Hannah, he turned to his mother.

"Are you ready to go?" Bright asked with a smile on his face.

Rose responded with a smile. Bright raised his eyebrows and looked at her strangely.

"What?" he asked with slight confusion.

"It's nice," Rose began, "That you have someone as nice as Hannah."

"Uh, gee, thanks." Bright replied, lacking something profound to say.

"I mean it," Rose assured him. "You've really matured in these past few months. I'm really proud of the man you've become."

Bright didn't know how to respond to that. So he did the only thing that came to mind. He hugged her.


End file.
